


check

by BELDR0P



Series: f*ck up some commas [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something that might've been apart of that one pornshop au i haven't finished</p>
            </blockquote>





	check

There’s sweat on your palms and not enough time. You want sunshine and stupid remarks. You want--

You want to be on your hands and knees. You want him to pet you and curl a finger beneath your chin. You want him to stroke you. You want to ride him slowly and with direction and--

You’re a Uchiha and this isn’t what you want. 

You shouldn’t crave the feeling of being stretched open, shouldn’t crave thick fingers pressed inside, shouldn’t want any of it. But, god, fuck, you do. You want to hold yourself open for him, want to spread your legs as far as they’ll go, want him to know how much you want it. 

You want him to call you a slut, press those fingers into your thighs, coo over your body, tell you how beautiful and good you are. 

Just the thought makes your throat tight. You could--you could go to him, you could ask--

Except for how you can’t because you are above that. He is bright and promiscuous and--there is no place for you there. If, sometimes, by yourself, you wish it were different, that is nothing but your business. 

You want too much and you know it. You want so much. But you have prior responsibilities, appearances and reputations you have to uphold. 

And late at night, when you work your own fingers into yourself, the want pulls at you. so strong and sharp


End file.
